overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin
Assassin is a job class that hailed originally from YGGDRASIL. Background In the New World, assassins are treated as mercenaries who were hired by several individuals and nations to carry out their covert operations in secrecy. Some have been trained as an assassin from early childhood. The legendary assassin Izaniya of the Thirteen Heroes was well-regarded by Platinum Dragon Lord to be exceptional in her own right since she was able to sneak up on him without getting caught.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission There was even a group of assassins who named their organization Ijaniya after her.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words When tasked with such a mission, sign language was commonly used among fellow assassins as a way to express non-verbal communication. To consummate professionals, these hand signals were as quick as regular speech. For instance, assassins like Tia and Tina had a wide enough vocabulary and sufficient signing speed to use that sign language for everyday speech, and they frequently passed secret messages to each other in that way. Additionally, assassins on occasions were shown to have efficacious use of drugs like Black Dusts when applied properly in their missions. An organization such as Ijaniya that consists of assassins had even went as far as growing the plants needed to make it.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Young Man's Heart Known Assassins * CZ2I28 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Izaniya * Flatfoot * Tina * Tia * Headhunter Rabbit * Malmvist * Keila no Södersten * Muar Praxua Known Classes * Assassin * Master Assassin Known Assassin Groups * Ijaniya * Goblin Assassin Squad * Eight Fingers' Assassination Division * Holocaust Scripture Known Assassin-type Monsters * Eight-Edge Assassin Abilities and Powers Those that have levels in assassin-type classes are able to discover or discern traps within their surroundings. At the same time, they have some degree when it comes to hiding their own presence from people.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those Who Pick Up, Those Who Are Picked Up While they are not as good as pure scouting-type characters, no stealth-specialized character can evade an assassin's eyes.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special It was said that stealth and surprise were the hallmarks of fearsome assassination techniques.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: Siege Trivia * At some point in her lifetime, Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra was once targeted by various assassins such as Tina and Tia.Overlord Volume 06 Character Sheet: Tia & Tina * Though it is unknown whether the group really have people with the assassin class, Sunlight Scripture was ordered by the Slane Theocracy's higher-ups to assassinate Gazef Stronoff.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Duel * Brain Unglaus heard that the strongest assassins in the Baharuth Empire were apparently women.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire * There were rumors floating around that the Adventurer's Guild would employ their own private assassins to go after those who violated the rules with malice aforethought.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations * Temple of the Four Great Gods was known to have assassins in their organization.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix thought the idea of hiring counter-assassins from Ijaniya in order to protect himself from foreign countries who would try to kill him. * Enri Emmot blows her second Horn of the Goblin General to summon forth her own Goblin Assassin Squad.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle * The Theocracy's Six Scriptures have subgroups like the Holocaust Scripture, the kind that has expertise over assassination.Overlord Volume 11 Intermission * In the Web Novel, assassins from Ijaniya were deployed to kill Ainz Ooal Gown, but their attempt ended in failure after Solution Epsilon defeated them. * If races such as Slimes want to do sufficient DPS on enemies, they need to invest levels into assassin-type classes. References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes